


Fine and Dander

by Nightfox



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks Arthur is avoiding him but really he's just allergic to Merlin's several (shedding) cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine and Dander

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Written during a Workshop at pornspiration on LJ for the prompt: Merlin thinks Arthur is avoiding him but really he's just allergic to Merlin's (several, shedding) cats. Thanks to ninja_orange for the prompt! So, as you might expect this is **smut**! Fluffy smut at that :D

When he realized that Arthur was _deliberately_ avoiding him, Merlin was devastated. Clearly he'd moved too quickly for his friend when he'd kissed him a few weeks before. Arthur had certainly _seemed_ willing at the time. He had kissed back, had been the one to slip his tongue into Merlin's mouth and had been the one with his hands up Merlin's shirt before he'd even had time to clutch feebly at Arthur's shoulders. His hard-on had been obvious as he ground it against Merlin's thigh and events were progressing better than the younger man had even dared hope when suddenly Arthur had drawn back, his eyes watering.

He'd choked out something incoherent in a hoarsened voice and had bolted for the gate in Gwen's back yard, leaving Merlin hard, aching and bewildered. When more than half an hour passed and he still hadn't returned, Merlin had made his way back to the party inside by himself. Arthur hadn't been there and Merlin hadn't seen him again for more than a week.

His tentative texts were met with vague replies and his single voicemail message had not produced a return call. He figured for the sake of their long-standing friendship, he'd better give Arthur some space to process what had happened.

Their next face-to-face meeting had been in a crowded pub surrounded by all their mutual friends. Merlin had looked for any opportunity to get Arthur alone to talk about what happened but no such opportunity presented itself. The blonde had been vivacious and loquacious, flitting from friend to friend as they came and went. He didn't spend a single moment alone that night. Merlin had finally gone home well after midnight, frustrated and exhausted. His usual 5 AM alarm had come all too soon the next morning.

More vague texts and missed phone calls followed. Arthur was _just_ so busy at work. His father was bearing down on him hard and the heat was on. Merlin worried but he wasn't panicked...yet.

Another three weeks dragged by before Merlin saw Arthur again. This time, it was a get-together at Morgana's loft. When he'd seen Arthur he'd gone in for a hug, just like he had on countless occasions before but Arthur ducked him and squirmed away with a swiftness that left Merlin gaping in astonishment.

"Arthur?"

He wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew. Arthur was disgusted with him. He'd clearly been revolted by that kiss and didn't want Merlin to so much as touch him again. Not even a friendly hug would be tolerated. That night there were opportunities for that private chat Merlin had wanted but now he couldn't face his friend. He didn't want to force Arthur to actually verbalize his disgust so he let him be. Again, Arthur was the life of the party circulating among Morgana's friends like the star he was. Merlin had stuck close to Gwen and Lance and tried to stay out of Arthur's eye line as much as he could. It _hurt_ to even look at him. He didn't dare catch his eye for fear of what he'd see there.

That night, he curled up in a ball of misery on his couch and let his recently adopted foster cats tumble over him in innocent abandon. The small furry creatures represented yet another failure in his life but at least this was one he didn't regret. He'd been meant to foster three orphaned kittens then return them to the shelter he volunteered at so they could be adopted into new homes. However, after caring for them for over a month, he found himself unable to give them back. Each one had wormed its way into his heart and he hadn't the strength to cut the ties.

It became his turn to avoid Arthur. He skipped pub nights and movie marathons he knew his friend would likely attend. He stopped sending texts and ignored the ones he received. Arthur finally called but Merlin didn't have the energy to answer and pretend everything was alright.

Almost a month had passed when there was a knock on his door one night. It was fairly late and Merlin wasn't expecting anyone. He contemplated ignoring the knock but it was repeated a few minutes later. When he failed to respond to the second summons, it was repeated a third and then a fourth time. Finally, he left the chain on but cracked the door. Much to his astonishment _Arthur_ was standing on the other side with his fist raised for another knock.

He unchained the door and held it open without a word. He was burning with questions but he could tell Arthur was struggling with something. From experience, he kept his mouth shut and let him work through it.

"Tea?"

"It was the cats!"

The words were blurted inelegantly from Arthur's tense mouth.

"Pardon?"

"It wasn't you, it was the cats!"

Arthur was looking a bit desperate but Merlin didn't understand what he was saying.

"What was the cats?"

"It wasn't you I ran from, it was your cats."

"Um...is this about that kiss? 'Cause really, Arthur, it's OK, you don't have to make excuses. I get it. It's not your fault. I never should have done it in the first place."

"No it's OK, I went and got injections."

"What the hell are you on about, Arthur?"

Reaching out to catch his wrist, Arthur came closer to Merlin than he had in almost two months.

"Merlin, you're not listening, it was _the_ _cats_. I'm allergic to your damned cats!"

"What?"

"When you kissed me, you set my allergies screaming!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He looked down where Arthur's big hand was still clamped over his narrow wrist.

"So you weren't disgusted with me?"

"Oh, Merlin! You _idiot._ Did you not feel my hard-on against your leg? If memory serves me, it would have been difficult to miss. Did that feel like I was disgusted?"

"Well, no it didn't but that didn't mean you wanted _me_ specifically. It could have been, you know, proximity...or something?"

Arthur pulled him closer and rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"It _was_ proximity...proximity to you. Something I've been wanting for so long...so damn long, you have no idea!"

"Why the hell didn't you say something, you prat! You made me think you didn't want me!"

He didn't respond for a long moment but his hands settled on Merlin's hips and his breath puffed softly against Merlin's lips. However, after the last time, Merlin wasn't about to lean in and initiate anything.

"I was embarrassed...mortified really. I ran away like a girl with my eyes streaming tears and my nose streaming snot. It was hardly a romantic image."

"Jesus, Arthur. You call me an idiot? Like I'd care fuck-all about that! It's been months! It took you this long to get over your embarrassment?"

"No, it took this long for the injections to take effect."

"Injections?"

"Yeah, I went and saw an allergist the day after Gwen's party."

"...the next day?"

"I really wanted to kiss you again."

"Wanted? Past tense?"

"No, I still really want to kiss you."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Arthur's lips were dry and just a little chapped against his own. He groaned softly, never having believed he'd get to feel them again. Arthur seemed encouraged and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past Merlin's lips and his hands sliding round to cup his small firm arse. Merlin made a happy little noise in his throat as when Arthur brought their hips together and pressed his hardness against Merlin's own burgeoning erection.

While their tongues slid languorously against each other, Merlin allowed his hands to roam over Arthur's form, content for the moment to just feel the other man's warmth through the shrouding layers of fabric but soon he craved skin. He tugged Arthur's shirt free of his trousers and slid his hands beneath the trailing edge of fine linen. He smiled against Arthur's lips when he heard the other man groan at the first brush of his fingers over the clenching muscles of his abdomen. He curled them into the light hair that furred Arthur's chest and tugged gently. He received a low growl in response and Arthur's hands tightened on his arse, powerful fingers kneading the taut flesh through his soft jogging bottoms.

When Arthur's lips left his own to wander a path down his long neck, he dropped his forehead to the other man's shoulder and simply breathed him in. He wore no cologne or aftershave, there was just the clean scent of soap and the earthy musk that was _Arthur._ His cock twitched diamond hard and he could feel a growing wet spot where it eagerly tented the fabric of his pants. He tried pushing Arthur's jacket down his arms but the other man wasn't cooperating.

"Arthur!" His voice came out as a needy whine.

"Mmm?"

"You're wearing too much."

Arthur groaned in what sounded like frustration but after a few seconds he released his hold on Merlin's arse and let himself be divested of both jacket and shirt. He made swift work of Merlin's own top and tugged at his loose bottoms. Merlin felt himself cooling, exposed to open air for a moment before Arthur had a hand curled around his straining length. He kicked free of the fabric round his feet and fumbled with his friend's belt. However, his fingers became clumsy in eagerness and it took twice as long as it should have to slip the leather free of its buckle. Arthur seemed content to wait, his free hand settling on Merlin's hip, his thumb rubbing lazy circles into the silky skin stretched over sharp bone. Meanwhile he stroked Merlin's hardened flesh in a gentle fist.

Finally Merlin had Arthur's trousers open and he pushed them down, taking along the red boxer-briefs beneath. Then they were sliding against each other and _oh it was good_! They weren't of a matching length but they made it work, both of them smearing precum across their palms before wrapping their hard, silky shafts together. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat and there was a corresponding gasp from his partner as they both felt the hot drag of friction on their most sensitive flesh. Lips crashed frantically together as they rutted into each other's hands. It wasn't perfect, it took several thrusts to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but it was better than anything else Merlin had ever felt. It was hard to concentrate on the twining of tongues. Soon their lips parted but still hung close together as they panted their pleasure into each other's mouths.

"I can't, oh God, I can't hold it, I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Me too, oh fuck!"

Arthur spilled in his hand, scalding hot and splashing everywhere. Merlin swallowed hard as he felt the heated splatter land on his belly and start to slide down his hip. He managed a few more strokes before he too was cumming hard, his cock spurting like a kinked up hose. Three throbbing jets that landed across the skin stretched over his lover's firmly muscled chest and abs. He released a choky kind of laugh and sagged against Arthur, reveling in the hot smear of fluid that resulted. Strong arms circled him and they leaned into each other, silent for the moment. The Merlin remembered a stray thought he'd had minutes before.

" _You_ are a fucking idiot Arthur Pendragon."

Deep blue eyes, still hazy with sated lust stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Hmm?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a shower? We could have been doing this months ago!"

Arthur didn't say anything but he closed his eyes tight and groaned deep in his chest.

"You know, a shower? That handy invention that washes all manner of debris from your skin...things like, oh I don't know...pet dander?"

"OK, I'm an idiot. Happy now?"

"Well, to be honest, yes."

Sharp teeth were bared in a smug little grin but Merlin noted that Arthur's eyes were red ringed and a little puffy looking and he was sniffling just a bit.

"Those injections not really helping?"

"Oh yeah, they are but I still have two more months of therapy before I'm done. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, why don't I get you a Benadryl and then what say you to spending the rest of the night at your place?"

Arthur kissed him again and ran gentle fingers down the side of his face.

"It's so nice to know there's more to you than just a pretty face."

Merlin smiled, feeling cheeky.

"Too bad we can't say the same thing about you!"

It was interesting watching Arthur attempt to chase him while struggling to pull his trousers back on.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


End file.
